Squilliam Fancyson
Squilliam Fancyson III is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. About him Squilliam is a turquoise octopus/squid hybrid who has a very large and odd-shaped bulbous head with eight spots on the top of it, a unibrow, yellow eyes with rectangular maroon irises, a big droopy nose, a wide mouth, and a skinny body with six limbs in total, two being arms, and four being legs with purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He is Squidward Tentacles' arch-rival whom he met in high school band class. Squilliam is very wealthy/rich, fancy, self-serving, mean, selfish, sadistic, arrogant, narcissistic, and considers himself to be undeniably handsome. He even owns a ridiculously luxurious house with a customized bathroom that has a golden toilet and a jewel-encrusted toilet paper holder, an elevator with a built-in hot tub/whirlpool bath, a rooftop garden with a romantic grotto, sparkling berry mineral soda waterfall, and a huge and lifelike 130-foot-long sculpture of his unibrow that is made entirely out of gilded door knobs, and a balloon/casino. His home is located on a private lakefront island, along with a private yacht, and there is also a private heliport across the lake to get off the island. He makes no secret that he considers himself superior, takes great pleasure in asserting his perceived superiority over middle-class citizens, due to his enormous wealth, and has succeeded in everything Squidward has failed in and looks down upon him. Squidward is painfully jealous and constantly attempts to show Squilliam he's not a loser, with varying results. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Squilliam met Monika, a young teenage Japanese schoolgirl with long coral brown hair in a ponytail that is tied back with a large white bow, bangs, and two long strands of hair next to her face, who wears a warm gray blazer, a brown sweater-vest, a white-collared shirt with a red ribbon, a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip. Monika was absolutely thriled to learn about Squilliam's personality, and immediately found herself attached to him, so she told him everything about her manipulative personality, how she exhibits some hypocrisy, and why behaves in a sarcastic manner. Then, she decided to try to force her affections on Squilliam by wrapping her hands around his shoulders to seductively embrace him, hoping he will fall for and be in love with her feminine charm and natural beauty. While Monika had her arms wrapped around Squilliam, she said, "I am Monika. You’re a handsome, really hot, and sexy boy. You're the perfect combination of human and cuteness. That's why there was never a chance I wouldn't fall for you. Nothing would make me happier than being the perfect girlfriend for you. Let’s spend a beautiful evening together and begin our wedding ceremony so you can become my husband!" Squilliam was shocked and delighted when Monika moved towards him to put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer as a menacing grin spread across her lips, while she smiled seductively and pressed forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. Squilliam instinctively put his arms around Monika's waist and was holding her close, as Monika was enjoying leaning against Squilliam and she really loved him holding her like that as her hands were gripping his body. After a few moments, Monika looked lovingly at Squilliam and said, "I'm so happy that I'm your girlfriend, Squilliam. I'll make you a proud boyfriend!" Monika was overjoyed that Squilliam was falling more and more in love with her solely for and based purely on her superficially beautiful looks on the outside, and she wanted him to continue to be attracted to them, so she took off her shirt to show her breasts to him. Squilliam got very excited and he did his own variation on the classic Tex Avery wild take expression, and went completely bonkers by doing some kind of happy dance while he bounced up and down uncontrollably as his eyes bulged out while the pupils were replaced by a heart shape in each eye, nose inflated and ink poured out, jaw dropped, tongue flew out, panted like a dog, and howled like a wolf. Squilliam is in an acquaintances with benefits relationship with Monika, because he knows her slightly, but she is not a close friend, and they are physically intimate with one another, yet they're not committed to each other. The gallery of pictures Squlliam Fancyson 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists